This project involves collaboration of LAS and several NIH Institutes. It is directed toward the development of computer-based mathematical and statistical analyses, pattern recognition, and image processing of data, principally x-rays and electron energy loss spectra, derived from biological specimens studied in an analytical electron microscope.